Many individuals suffer from allergies or are otherwise sensitive to air quality. In order to prevent allergic reactions or other complications, particular air quality standards are desirable in indoor environments. Air filters can help to maintain air quality standards in an indoor environment. However, air filters become less effective over time for various reasons and must be periodically replaced.